


April 16, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Martha is going to love it.'' One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he admired a silver necklace. He remained by the Metropolis store window.





	April 16, 2006

I never created DC.

''Martha is going to love it.'' One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he admired a silver necklace. He remained by the Metropolis store window.

''I recall saving up to buy something nice for Martha Kent. She's so good to me. Caring for me. Taking me in.''

A frown replaced the preacher's smile before he remembered previous Metropolis trips. Running errands with Supergirl.  
Battling villains such as Volcana or Silver Banshee. He turned and scowled. He faced Volcana before he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock her down.

Volcana glowered before she stood. ''How did you know about my plan to steal the necklace?''

''Your reflection,'' Amos said after the tentacle returned to him. His smile came back when Volcana ran. His eyes were on the necklace again. ''As for you...''

Amos didn't say another word as he opened the shop door.

THE END


End file.
